DragonMech rulebook
개요 룰북 드래곤메크 코어 룰북 소개 서문 드래곤메크 프리뷰.pdf에서 발췌 　암흑의 시기가 도래했다. 날이 지나고 달이 차갈수록, 달의 그 끄트머리가 지구를 향할수록, 조각 조각이 문자 그대로 지상으로 떨어져서 밤의 Highpoint를 걷는 어리석은 자들을 죽여버린다. 달은 너무도 가깝기에 루나 몬스터(Lunar Monster)들이 지상으로 떨어져내릴수 있을 정도이며, 그들은 루나 레인(달의 파편이 지상으로 떨어지는 메테오 레인. 밤이 되면 진짜로 메테오 맞는다)에 섞여 지상으로 내려온다. 매일마다 루나 드래곤은 점점 큰 숫자로 뭉쳐가고, 다른 변이체(Aberration)들이 지상 표면을 활보한다. 루나 레인이 내리지 않는 밤이라 할지라도, 루나 드래곤이 나타나 그대를 잡아먹을 것이다. 　한때 지상에 살았던 자들에게 유일한 희망은, 지하 콜로니를 건설하는 것이었다. 엘프 아크메이지와 오크 워로드라 할지라도 밤마다 지상을 두들기는 저 달조각의 폭우를 견뎌낼수는 없었다. 피난민들의 물결이 지하를 휩쓸었다. 하지만 전 세계가 지하에 숨을수 있을 수는 없었다. 오로지 제한적인 숫자 만이 안전한 셸터에 숨을수 있었고, 그래서 전쟁이 벌어졌다. 전투의 승리자는 낮 동안에 결판을 지어야 하며, 그래서 찾아낼수 있는 안전한 장소를 차지해야한다. 　깊은 지하 속, 고대의 드워프 요새 Duerok은 드래곤과 루나 레인으로부터 안전했다 - 하지만 피난민으로부터는 안전하지 못했다. Duerok의 암흑기는 처절했다. 냉혹한 침략자들이 휩쓸고 간 뒤, 드워프 도시국가들은 그들의 땅과 목숨을 잃었다. 어떤 자들은 Duerok을 습격하고 나서도, 좀 더 안전한 곳을 찾아 깊게 깊게 파고들어갔다. 하지만 대부분은 그러지 않았고, Duerok은 포위되었다. 　루나 드래곤은 지상 세계를 휩쓸었다. 피난민들은 지상과 통하는 통로로 밀어닥쳤고, 루나 레인이 그들을 매일밤 찢어발겼다. 혼란, 죽음, 그리고 재난이 모든 구역을 위협했다. 과연 희망이란 존재하는 것인가? 　그렇다. 　등이 굽은, 백발의 드워프 Parilus가 Duerok으로 와서, Master Gearwright의 수장 자리를 요구했다. 가장 나이먹은 드워프들만이, 그들의 할아버지의 할아버지 시절 신화 시대의 일꾼들로서 족적을 남긴 Gearwright 길드를 기억하고 있었다. 　Parilus는 드워프들에게 증기기관으로 움직이는 거대한 기계일꾼을 가르쳤다. 그는 10톤은 될법한 거대한 금속으로 된 인간과, 그것이 루나 레인에 버티고 드래곤을 물리칠수 있음을 보여주었다. 그는 그것의 건축을 지도하고 최초의 1천피트 높이의 시티-메크(City-Mech)를 건설했으며, 그에 올라 드래곤을 물리치는 것을 자랑스럽게 내려보았다. 　그리고, 그는 어느 순간, 모습을 감추고 세상에서 사라졌다. 　이제, 약 일백여년이 지난 지금, 걸어다니는 일꾼들의 새로운 시대가 도래했다. 수천명은 태울수 있는 다섯 드워프 시티 메크가 건설되어 Duerok 근방의 지상을 순찰한다. 치명적인 메테오 스톰으로부터도 끄떡없는 장갑을 두른 시티 메크들은, 루나 레인을 겁내지 않고 그 튼튼한 강철피부를 번뜩이고 있다. 　그리고 다섯 시티 메크들, 스테니안 연방(Stenian Confederacy)로 알려진 그들은 이제 하이포인트에서 지상 생활의 중심이다. 이 안전지대는 작은 메크들과 함대를 이루어 교역과 이주의 중심지가 되었다. 루나 레인이 감소하긴 했지만 - 어떤 사람들은 달의 지반도 이젠 다 바닥난게 아닌가 하고 예상한다 - 메크는 사회적 중심에 서 있다. 무역상 메크는 이제 새로 싹트기 시작한 작은 표면 개척지들을 잇는 중요한 존재이다. 탐험가 메크는 표면 도시의 유적들을 탐색하며, 모험가의 전투용 메크는 루나 드래곤에 맞서싸운다. 채굴자 메크는 부족한 광물이나 석탄을 캐어 보급을 담당한다. 　자원 분쟁은 스테니안 연방과 그 이웃들에게서 발생했다. 여러 인간 방랑자 부족이 카리스마적인 지도자이자 그 자신이 통치하는 증기 동력으로 움직이는 시티-메크의 건설자인 Shar Thizdic 아래 연합했다. Shar는 그의 레기온Legion을 보내어 스테니안 연방과의 군사적 충돌을 일으켰다. 용병들이 양자에서 활약하면서 금속, 연료, 그리고 메크의 이익을 얻어냈다. 　분쟁은 단순히 스테니안 연방의 배를 채우기 위한 것이 아닌, 법과 질서의 문제이기도 하다. 치안유지에는 비용이 드는 것이다. 계엄령이 펼쳐지고, 군용 메크 파일럿들은 걸어다니는 판사, 배심원, 그리고 사형집행인이 되었다. 자경단의 메크는 연방 당국에 대항하는 사람들에 힘입어 발족했다. 많은 시민들, 특히 성직자들을 중심으로, 연방은 지나치게 근시안적인 해결책을 내놓고 있다고 우려하고 있다. 지상 표면은 이제 살만해졌지만, 루나 레인 그 자체의 문제는 해결되지 않았다. 독립주의 클레릭과 팰러딘들이 연합하여 루나 드래곤의 구역을 습격하는 동안, 연방은 지상의 힘겨루기에만 힘쓰고 있었다. "압제적인" 스테니안 연방의 밖에서 살아가는 분개한 시민들은 안전구역을 침입하려 애쓴다. 　루나 레인이 지상의 거주지들을 휩쓸어버림에 따라, 오랫동안 물려내려온 사회적 관습과 지식이 소실되었다. 소수의 예외적인 경우를 제외하면, 삶을 지탱해주는 사회와 세계의 짜여짐이 무너진 것이다. 교회와 국가들을 중심으로, 새로운 세력이 일어넜다. 옛 신의 숭배자들은 그들을 구원해주지 않은 신에 대한 의문을 외쳤다. 요상스런 달의 신들이 괴로워하는 필멸자들을 끌여들이는 동안, 새로이 세워진 기계신 Dotrak이 예언자들에게 목소리를 드러냈다. 이동하는 "메크왕국Mechdom"이 지배하기 시작했다. 기어라이트Gearwright 길드는 그 어떤 국가들보다도 큰 힘을 얻어, 전 도시-메크들에게 커다란 영향력을 행사한다. Coglayer와 Steamborg들이 기술의 한계를 시험하고 신 테크닉을 연마하는 동안, 새로운 모험자들이 고대의 전설을 쫓는다: 거대한 드워프를 닮은 금속상처럼 생긴, 최초의 걸어다니는 일꾼들의 시대에 만들어졌던 메크들이 Wet Desert에 파묻혀있다는 것이 사실인가? 　모든 이가 신 질서에 순응한 것은 아니다. 루나 레인이 시작된 이래 인간들은 다섯 세대가 지났으나, 대부분의 엘프들은 그 시작의 날조차 똑똑히 기억하고 있다. 트레져 헌터들은 폐허가 된 마을을 뒤지고, 기어라이트들은 마법에 도전하며, 메크 기수들은 그들의 역사에 파고든다. 한때 그들이 살았던, 그리고 아직까지도 살아있는 고대의 나무 파편에 마법을 걸어 만든 메크를 탄 엘프 아티팩트 헌터들은 그들의 잃어버린 유산을 찾아나선다. 그러는 동안, 남부의 오크들도 메크의 문명에 접어들었고, 그들 나름대로의 기술로 메크를 제조하고 있다. 　늘 그래왔듯이, 로그들은 이익을 쫓는다. 초기 시절부터, 도적의 길드들은 교묘하게 시티 메크로 숨어들었다. 스테니안 연방이라도 도적 길드에는 한수 양보할수 밖에 없다. 시티 메크 하부층의 하층민들은 무자비한 길드 조직에 의해 단속되고 있으며, 그들에 의해 시티 메크의 용광로와 엔진 룸이 유지된다. 그 속에, "스토커"라고 불리는 어둠 속의 조직이 메크를 내부에서부터 타도하려 하고 있다. 강도와 살인은 새로운 권력을 얻을수 있는 기회일지도 모른다. 　그들의 위에, 한명의 영웅이 서 있다. 메크 기수는 최고의 파이럿이며 모든 이들이 지상에서 살아갈수 있도록 해주는 자이다. 이들은 약탈자와 드래곤이 있는 위험천만한 길을 통해 먼 광산에서 쇠를 수송해온다. 군대 소속의 파일럿들은 군용 메크에 탑승해 스팀 캐논으로 무장했다. 독립한 활동가들은 스카웃 메크에 타고 새로운 무역로를 개척한다. 밀수꾼들은 군대의 눈을 피해 경계를 넘는다. 트레져 헌터들은 끝없는 평야endless plains를 여행하고, 레기온Legion과 오크 호드를 습격한다. 영광을 쫓는 사냥꾼들은 드래곤, 헌터, 데몬, 그리고 네크로메크(necromech)에 맞서싸운다. 연방의 경계선 밖에서는, 세상을 버리고 은둔한 Irontooth Clan이라고 불리는 가문이 살아가고 있다. 아이언투쓰는 그들의 메크 푸mech fu 기술을 연마하고, 그들의 옛 전통을 지켜나가면서도 메크의 세계 속에서 현대화되어가고 있다. 아이언투쓰 클랜의 "mech devil" 파일럿들은 모든 이들에게 공포의 대상이다. 　혼돈스런 세상에는 한편으로 기회가 왔으며, 어떤 문제가 발생하고 또 해결되더라도 놀랍지 않을 것이다 - 루나 레인과 그것이 지상으로 가져온 괴물들 - 가장 영웅적인 모험자만이 개인적인 부와 권력의 유혹에서 견뎌낼 것이다. 하이포인트는 법과 권력이 흩어져서 난립하는 서부극의 세계나 다름없다. 옛 가르침은 죽었고 사라졌다. 그것을 교체하기 위한 경쟁은 지금부터 시작이다. 　다시 말하지만 희망은 존재한다. 모험의 시대는 새로이 도래했다! 비옥한 endless plain에, 엘프의 위저드-파일럿이 잃어버린 엘프 보물을 찾아 모험하고 있다. Shar Thizdic의 레기온은 스테니안 연방의 광산에 사보타주를 하고, 독립 메크 기수들은 양자에게 교역을 하면서 이득을 뽑아낸다. 정의로운 팰러딘들은 루나 드래곤들과 성전을 벌이며, 보물을 쫓는 전사들은 괴수들의 레어를 턴다. 노움 coglayer들은 환상적인 클락? 무장을 동료들에게 제공하고, 드워프 steamborg들은 자신들의 신체를 스팀-동력의 기계부품으로 바꿔간다. 　얘기하는 동안, 루나 레인이 당신의 이동용 메크의 튼튼한 금속 외피를 두들기는 소리를 내고, 당신은 한때 거대했던 지상 도시의 유적에서 잠을 청한다. 희망은 존재한다… 　스팀(증기기관)으로 힘을 얻은 존재가 말이다. 목차 *Introduction *Chapter 1: Characters **Character Motivations **Races in DragonMech **Adapting Classes to DragonMech **New Core Classes ***Clockwork Ranger (variant ranger) ***Coglayer ***Constructor (variant wizard) ***Mech Jockey ***Stalker (variant rogue) ***Steamborg **New Prestige Classes ***Anklebiter ***Assimilated ***Gearwright ***Mech Devil ***Riftwalker ***Steam Mage ***Vessel of Dotrak **Skills **Feats **Spells **Steam Powers **Religion *Chapter 2: Mechs **Origins **Society **Inside a Mech **Description and Construction ***Power Source ***Profile ***Size ***Maneuverability ***Steam-powered Mechs ***Man-powered Mechs ***Clockwork mechs ***Animated Mechs ***Undead Mechs ***Armor ***Specialized Traits and Payloads ***Construction and Pricing Guidelines **Mech Combat ***Moving a Mech ***Basic Mech Combat ***Crew ***Boarding a Mech ***Tripping a Mech ***Special Attacks ***Riding a Mech ***Ranging Shots ***Indirect Attacks ***Repairing Damaged Mechs **Mech Gallery and Technical Readouts *Chapter 3: Equipment *Chapter 4: The World of DragonMech **Highpoint **A Highpoint Gazetteer **The City-Mechs **Important Organizations *Chapter 5: Creatures *Chapter 6: The DragonMech Campaign **Adventure Themes **Adventures on City-Mechs **Integrating Mechs into Existing Campaigns *Chapter 7: City-Mech Nedderpik 링크 굿맨 게임즈 드래곤메크 룰북 페이지 분류:드래곤메크